


The Rewards Of Stamina

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t think he’ll survive a walking holiday with his girlfriend but at least she tries to make it up him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rewards Of Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> For Torino10154's [**Blowjob Friday**](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/631450.html) event.

Harry James Potter collapsed faced down on the hostel bed, still tangled up in his clothes. He had tried to get out of them, but they had resisted and suddenly it seemed all like too much effort and he stopped trying. His bed really was remarkably comfortable after all. And his head was heavy anyway. His eyes were relieved by the darkness.

“Come on Harry, you can’t do that.” A female voice.

Hhuurgnnnhf. Was all the reply Harry made which didn’t really qualify for speech marks.

“At least get out of your clothes.”

“Can’t. I’m dead.” Harry groaned after a moment. “You and your holiday killed me, Katie.” 

“Please. We barely did 13 miles today. You can’t conk out from that.” Katie Bell said with supreme confidence in her athleticism and misplaced confidence in Harry’s. 

“Can. Have. Dead.”

There was protracted sigh.

“Sometimes I don’t know why I put up with you, Potter.”

“Because I’m gorgeous and lovely and well tempered.” Harry replied; sarcasm just managing to beat out the tiredness in his voice. 

“Well there is that.” Katie’s hand grasped Harry’s shoulder and rolled him over onto his back. Harry yelped in surprise as the room’s light burned his eyes.

“Aak! You trying to kill me?” He complained.

“Thought I already had.” Katie joked and then her hands ran over her his chest. Her agile fingers toyed with the buttons of his shirt; her head swooped down on him, kissing the corner of his collarbone. Her lips were soft and warm against his tired body.

“What are you doing?” Harry said, still befuzzled as Katie kissed his chest again. Her fingers were still undoing his shirt and her lips moving down to press against each newly revealed bit of skin.

Katie looked up him a smiled with her chin resting in the happy trail of hair over his stomach.

“Reminding me how gorgeous you are of course.” She said before resuming her path downwards. Harry’s breathing was shallow now, excitement polling up inside him. As Katie deftly undid his trousers and slid them and his underpants down to his ankles.

“Hmmm. Lovely!” Katie she said as she gripped and stroked his rapidly hardening cock. “Lively too for a dead man.”

“Well you always did know how to get me up.” Harry groaned.

Katie rolled her eyes at him but she wrapped her lips around his cock anyway, drawing a ragged gasp from Harry as she sucked on him. Her head bopped over his cock, quickly taking more and more of his shaft into her mouth. Her lips compressed tight around his shaft.  
“Oh god, oh Katie,” Harry whimpered softly, his head sinking limp the mattresses, but his body squirming restlessly under her ministrations. His hips jerked upwards, trying to push his cock deeper into Katie’s throat.

Her hands clamped down strongly on his legs and hips pinning him in place even as she, in her own time, took him to the hilt. Harry groaned and looked down the bed at her, her blue eyes glittering in triumph even as blonde hair spilled from its usual high ponytail.

Her tongue worked like crazy over his shaft and head as Katie’s head retreated and then swopped down again, repeating the motion once, twice as harry’s fingers tore at the coverlet before he came in a mighty, sudden, surge. He let out a long moaning sigh and relaxed on to the bed.

Katie came to her feet, one hand rubbing at her jaw, and looked down at her boyfriend. She done it. She’d killed him. He was stone unconscious; dead to the world.

But at least this time he had a smile on his face.


End file.
